Encuentros Furtivos
by Miss Ilenia
Summary: [One-Shot] Donde Hermione y Draco comienzan a tener encuentros nocturnos que quizás deriven en algo más. Dramione.


**_¡Buenas! éste es mi primer fic, mi primer OS, mi primer todo asi que no espero para nada que sea perfecto ni mucho menos._**

**_Está_****_ ligeramente inspirado en la canción "...Ready For It?" de Taylor Swift y nada, si hay alguien leyendo esto espero que les guste._**

**_Advertencia_****_: No es sumamente explícita pero si es algo subida de tono, asi que si eso te incomoda quizás esta no sea tu historia._**

* * *

Hermione Granger no daba mas con la culpa, la culpa de llevar 2 semanas completas viéndose a escondidas con Draco Malfoy a espaldas de sus amigos. Era incorrecto de todas las formas posibles y probablemente no se lo perdonarían si llegaran a enterarse, pero esconderlo era lo único que lamentaba. No importa cuanto lo pensara, no lograba juntar la suficiente culpa en si misma para dejar de hacerlo. Algo que se sentía tan bien no podía estar mal ¿Verdad?

Todo comenzó una noche en la biblioteca. Un beso robado en las sombras con los libros polvorientos como testigos fue todo lo que bastó para quedar envuelta en su hechizo. Sus labios y sus manos recorriendo su cintura con sensualidad la dejaron queriendo mas de algo que nunca se había atrevido a desear antes, y mucho menos con él. Un lugar y una promesa de que aparecería fue el único rastro que dejó esa noche además de las mejillas sonrosadas de la muchacha.

Desde entonces la sala de menesteres era el recinto que albergaba sus nocturnos encuentros. Y allí se dirigía ahora.

Hermione dió unos cuantos pasos dentro del lugar y se sorprendió cuando alguien le cubrió los ojos desde atrás

—Llegas tarde Granger— Murmuró una conocida voz en su oído.

La chica sonrió a la vez que se quitaba las manos de los ojos y volteó para observar al chico detrás de ella.

—Ron necesitaba mi ayuda con la tarea de transformaciones, no podía dejarlo colgado— Dijo sabiendo que la mención de su amigo lo molestaría, lo que Hermione parecía disfrutar en supremacía.

Y efectivamente al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo Draco soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos.

—¿Es que la comadreja no puede hacer nada solo acaso?

Hermione sonrió con gracia por la actitud del chico y se acercó mas a él, mirándolo desde abajo.

—¿Celoso Malfoy?

Lo estaba, pero no pensaba admitirselo.

—¿Celoso yo? no digas tonterías Granger— Dijo altivo para luego acercar sus labios a los de ella dejándolos suspendidos por una mínima distancia —El que estaría celoso es él si supiera como gritas mi nombre todas las noches—.

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente y se apartó de él provocando una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro del chico.

—Cállate Malfoy, a Ron no le gusto de esa manera como para que le importe— Dijo la castaña totalmente convencida, aquello era una idiotez.

Draco solo sonrió con conocimiento y la atrajo hacia si desde la cintura, apartando un mechon de su cabello con su otra mano.

—Claro que se siente atraido por ti tonta, para ser la bruja mas brillante del colegio no te das cuenta de todas las miradas que atraes de todos los imbéciles que andan por los pasillos— Hermione estaba lista para protestar pero la calló con un corto beso en los labios— Pero lástima para todos ellos que me prefieras a mi — Y con eso aplastó sus labios en los de ella en un beso que la dejó sin respiración.

Hermione llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Draco y enrredó sus manos en el rubio cabello, acercandolo aún más. Sus bocas se movian con la pasión desenfrenada de dos amantes.

Draco envolvió su pequeña cintura con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo no dejando ni un espacio entre ellos. Hermione gimió al sentir que sus cuerpos se presionaban en todos los lugares correctos.

Sus bocas bailaban una danza desenfrenada que expresaba la furia que sentian al pensar que estas noches eran todo lo que tenían, ambos sabían que una relación pública era peligrosa. Ellos juntos eran peligrosos, explosivos. Y les encantaba.

Sin dejar de besarse, Draco llevó a Hermione con él hacia atrás hasta que la parte posterior de sus rodillas tocaron el borde del sillón de la sala de estar perfectamente decorada, acogedora, que la sala de menesteres había creado para ellos junto con una gran cama que ya habían utilizado en otras...ocasiones, y cayó sentado con Hermione a horcajadas sobre el. Se separaron para respirar sin alejarse del todo uno del otro. Hermione con las manos ahora en los hombros del muchacho, miraba intensamente en los ojos grises del chico por el que sentía cosas, más allá de lo físico, que aún no sabía como enfrentar, y la reacción que el chico podría tener tambien la aterraba en sobremanera.

Draco paseó sus manos por los muslos de la chica hasta detenerse en sus caderas y atraerla, ocasionando que sus bocas volvieran a juntarse y sus mitades inferiores hicieran contacto en el punto perfecto, arrancándole un gemido a la castaña.

Draco dejó sus labios para pasar a su cuello mientras sus manos seguian su recorrido por el cuerpo de Hermione, haciendo que ésta enterrara de nuevo sus dedos en el platino cabello y moviera la cabeza hacia un lado para dejarle mas acceso, a la vez que frotaba sus caderas contra él y dejaba salir suaves gemidos, lo que llevaba a Draco al borde de la locura.

Si hace un año le hubieran dicho que iba a encontrar a la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger la chica mas sensual de todo Hogwarts, se hubiese reído muy fuerte. Pero esta mujer es un sueño, el solo recordar como se ve su cuerpo debajo de esa túnica lo dejaba duro en un instante.

Pero no era solo su lado sexy lo que le gustaba de ella, era su sonrisa al verlo cada noche, su pelo alborotado e indomable, su ceño fruncido cuando veía algo que no le gustaba, como sus ojos se iluminaban en clase cuando el profesor le cedía la palabra para dar su respuesta correcta a una pregunta. Cosas que antes veía como insufribles o que ni siquiera notaba, ahora le parecían maravillosas, porque ella es maravillosa y odiaba haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta.

—Me encantas Hermione— Murmuró en su cuello entre mordisqueos a la vez que elevaba sus caderas para chocarlas con las de ella, sacándoles un gran gemido a ambos.

_Hermione_. Era la primera vez que ella lo escuchaba decir su nombre de pila, y sentía en su ser que eso lo había cambiado todo.

El pensamiento pasó a un segundo plano cuando la constante fricción los llevó a ambos al borde. La chica lo tomó por las mejillas y lo atrajo para besarlo al mismo tiempo que ambos sentian el orgasmo construirse. Con el agarre firme en sus caderas guiando sus últimos movimientos, y el nombre de su amante escapándosele, por primera vez, de entre los labios, Hermione se dejó ir, seguida por Draco un par de segundos después.

Frente con frente, ambos luchando por recuperar la respiración portaban sonrisas bobas en los labios.

—Asi que...¿Ahora nos tuteamos?—Preguntó Hermione en tono divertido.

Draco solo llevó una mano hacia su rostro para apartar un mechón que se había pegado a su frente debido al sudor.

Había pasado meses negandolo, pero en el fondo lo supo desde que la vió a comienzos de este año, después de que sus viejos ideales cayeran durante el verano y sus ojos se abrieran ante lo que el mundo le ofrecía y se arrepentía del mal que había causado, pero esas disculpas ya fueron dadas y aceptadas, ahora solo quedaba ese sentimiento. Le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo.

—Lo decía en serio— Dijo — Me encantas, Hermione, mucho.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione brillaban como dos faroles debido a la felicidad que sentía, los sentimientos que tanto temía admitir eran recíprocos.

—Me gustas mucho Draco— Casi ni terminó de decirlo que ya tenía los labios del rubio en los suyos, besándole la sonrisa.

Hermione fue la primera en separarse para hablar.

—Asi que ahora estamos...

—Juntos— Completó Draco —Pero no será fácil, quizás sea mas sencillo si seguimos manteniendonos bajo perfil por un tiempo.

Hermione era inteligentes y sabía que no lo decía con la intención de mantenerla en secreto porque se avergozase de ella, ella misma sabía las repercusiones que su nueva relación podría tener. Y no tenían un camino fácil que recorrer.

Hermione entrelazó sus dedos detrás de la nuca de su novio y lo miró de frente.

—Solo tu y yo entonces. Nadie tiene que saberlo.

—Por ahora —Dijo Draco para luego besar su mejilla y descender hasta su cuello.

—Por ahora—Susurró Hermione, mientras se sentía ceder a la pasión una vez más.


End file.
